Alchemy of the Northern Star
by the-typing-kitsune
Summary: Two years after Edward and Alphonse Elric are stranded on Earth, a seemingly normal family they know sends them back to Armetris to advert a crisis that could destroy both worlds.
1. Prelude

Prelude

"Gah! I give up!"

There was the sound of crashes, several miniature explosions, and a yell of pain as something heavy dropped on a foot.

"Hey…big brother, you okay?" a voice called out. The owner ran around the corner of the hall into the doorway of the room.

The annoyed person looked up into the concerned emerald eyes of his younger sister, then sighed. "Yeah, Kira, I'm alright. Just a little frustrated, that's all."

"Oh, okay." She walked over and looked at the diagrams, papers, and general mess on her big brother's desk. "What are ya doin' anyways?"

He sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Working on what we found in those archives. Gods…" Rubbing at his sapphire eyes, he gestured at the papers. "Blasted things don't make any sense at all."

"Really? Why not?"

"I can't make heads or tails of some of the stuff on here." He scooted over to the desk. "For example, this." He jabbed at a blueprint like it had insulted a family member. "This symbol doesn't have any purpose at all. It's not going to be used as a receiver, transmitter, or even a symbol of identification, since all the models will have it."

"But ya feel like it's important?"

"I've seen it before somewhere. Lt's familiar, which is what disturbs me. I feel like it's the key to the crisis on this world."

The conversation lapsed into silence, which was suddenly broken by Kira's comment.

"It looks like the symbol for fire."

"What?" The elder brother lifted his head from his hands. "Fire?"

"Yah." She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Like in alchemy."

He stared at her, eyes wide, before running over. After a second of scrutiny, he did a quick calculation, then turned to his sibling.

"Go get the others," he ordered.

"Wha?" Kira backed away. "But Cree…didn't Strang say…?"

"This is important, sis. L've figured it out. What the crisis is. And it's a big one this time."

She looked at him for a second before nodding. "Okay."

She ran out.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Ronshi, I've only been over it ten times already," Cree snapped.

The white-haired boy recoiled. "Alright, bro, no need to take it out on me."

Cree sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry. It's just, this is way bigger than I expected it to be. Drug and gun smuggling I can deal with; ends of worlds are a bit unnerving. What do you think, Kronos?"

The addressed shifted a little. "I agree with you. This matter is spilling over into the other world. If the plan is carried out, both of them will be in chaos." He glanced over at Kira with a pair of shockingly indigo eyes. "What do you think, little sister?"

Kira nodded firmly. "I agree with big brother."

"Alright then," Ronshi said. "We'll call him tonight."


	2. Chapter 1: The Forever Circle

here's the first chapter...enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Do you remember?_"

Ed whirled around at the whisper, staring out into the darkness. "Who are you? What do you want?" he yelled out into the gloom.

"_Do you remember, Edward?"_

He stared out into the unknown. "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything!"

With a flash of light and the sound of a power surge, a pattern was illuminated in the black around his feet.

"_Do you remember this?" _the voice asked.

Edward stared at it. A simple pattern, really. Three perfect circles were laid inside each other, each ring bearing runes that shone. They were so familiar, but not at the same time. He felt like he'd seen them before, but that it was missing something.

"_Do you remember?" _The question came again, asked by the unknown.

He stared at the circle for a few more seconds, then looked up. "I don't."

There was a breath of wind, almost like the memory of a sigh. _"You will remember…"_ With its parting words, the owner of the voice disappeared from feeling.

"Wait! Hang on; who are you?!" Ed blundered toward the edge of the circle, tripping once on an object hidden in the dark. He almost made it to the edge of the circle before the runes stopped glowing.

"Wha?" He stopped in his tracks, looking around for any light. He took another cautious step forward.

The runes flared up again with a sullen red light the color of dried blood. In the glow, Edward knelt and touched the ground curiously, lifting his fingers up again. They glistened with a dark, sticky fluid. He bent his head to examine them further, but a rustle from behind sent it whipping around instead. Scrambling to his feet, he backed away from the moving form in the center of the circle, splashing into the blood inside the rings.

A single eye peered out from underneath a mane of dark hair. It tracked his movements, then flared into an ominous red as they sent ripples through the large pool. The human, for it was a human, reached out with a single deformed arm, stretching out as far as it could, claw-like fingers grasping as if it wanted Edward to come closer.

He backed away a few more steps, to the edge of the circle, but found that he couldn't step over the first ring. Slowly, painfully, the result of his first forbidden transmutation crawled toward him, trailing bits of its own torn flesh and broken bones. Terrified, he could do nothing but watch as it came closer and closer…

And he jolted awake, snapping to a sitting position. Breathing hard, he cradled his head in his hands, running his fingers through his thick blond hair. The sun was shining right into his room, and birds chirped cheerfully right outside his window. It had been a while since he'd been to the city of Munich; the two of them had left it in favor of the calm of a smaller town.

"Just a stupid dream," Edward muttered, kicking off the covers and clambering out of bed. He stretched in the warm sunlight.

"Hey, big brother!" Alphonse's head poked around the doorframe. Ed looked over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Al continued past, waving an envelope in his hand. "Mail came. It's from Charles. I think he sent it a few days ago." He disappeared from Ed's field of vision as he went past the other side of the frame. His voice floated back. "Gloria made breakfast, so you'd better hurry up."

"Right."

The lady at the stove looked up once as Edward came into the room. "Morning, Mr. Elric," she said as she ferried a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast to the table, setting it in front of the other chair.

"Good morning, Gloria," he responded, sitting down. She poured a cup of coffee and set it next to his plate. "Thank you. Anything interesting, Al?"

Alphonse turned another page of the newspaper. "Nothing so far," he answered. "Oh, but here." Reaching under his plate, he slid out the envelope, handing it to his brother.

Ed smiled to himself as he wiped a smear of jelly from the edge, laughing silently at his brother. "You'll look like one of those fat cows out there if you keep on eating so much of that stuff."

"I like jelly, thank you." The edge of the newspaper twitched back, and Alphonse made a face at his older brother, a piece of toast smeared with fruit preserves stuck in his mouth.

Shaking his head as if with disproval, he used his knife to slit open the envelope. He pulled out the letter and started to read, absentmindedly eating at the same time.

"Well?" Al asked.

Edward glanced up at his brother's face. "He says that he wants to talk with us," he said, holding the letter up with one hand, reading it, and putting a slice of bacon in his mouth with the other. "See?" he continued, voice slightly muffled by the food. "Right here." He jabbed at the paper with his fork. "He wants us up in Munich immediately; we have to bring clothes for a week."

Al sat back. "D'you have any idea what it's for?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Probably wants to talk about a rocket or something." Finishing the last of his coffee, he stood up. "I'm going to go pack. Gloria, would you mind taking care of the house?"

"Not at all, Mr. Elric," she said.

"Good." He left, heading for his room. Al hastily folded up the newspaper and followed him.

The train ponderously started out of the station, picked up speed, and accelerated to a good pace. Inside, Edward and Alphonse settled themselves in for a long trip.

Al looked out the window at the countryside. ""Why do Charles and his family stay in Munich? They're talented enough to get work anywhere. It's dangerous there."

"They wouldn't know, Al. Munich is safe to them, and it has a lot of opportunities," Ed answered. "Besides, it's only been two years and nothing has happened. For all we know, it could be a hundred years before the event."

"Yeah…that's true. But I still have a bad feeling about all of this." He turned and looked at his older brother. "It's hard to believe that it's only been that long. I wonder how Winry and Grandmother Pinako are doing."

Ed leaned his elbow on the window frame, resting his chin in his hand as he looked at the countryside. "I wonder, too, Al."

And the train whistled once as it rattled toward Munich.


	3. Chapter 2: On the Other Side

hey there! here's chapter 2; its a new record for posts!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jessie! Jessie, where are you?"

A man stepped out of the doorway of a small cottage and started climbing up the grassy hill behind the house. The day was warm and sunny, and he ran a hand through his long white hair as the breeze blew through it, getting all the cobwebs and dust out.

"Jessie! There you are! Didn't you say you'd help me clean out the guest rooms?"

A young girl looked up at him, then stood carefully. She held something in her cupped hands, and she offered it to him as he came up next to her.

"Can you do anything?" she asked as he looked into her hands.

"Oh. I see. That's why I couldn't find you." He held his hands under hers and nodded. She placed the tiny bird in his grasp and stood back.

"I don't know how hurt it is, Leaf, but can you do something to help it?" she asked again.

Lefer examined the bluebird, then looked up at Jessie. "If I killed it, would you be sad?"

She avoided his piercing gaze. "Yes. But it's part of the balance. I'd just hate to hear its melody rejoin right now."

"I see." He held the bird close and whispered something to it. There was a flash of silvery-blue light and a hint of a song; Lefer raised his arms in the air and opened his hands.

The bluebird, startled, flew away and landed on the branch of the old elm behind Jessie. After a few seconds of preening, it opened its beak and started to sing. She looked at it with a smile on her face, then ran over to Lefer and gave him a hug. He stroked her hair as the bird sang to the sky.

"So, about what Cree said…"

"Not now, Jessie. Later, please."

She pouted and switched the basket to the other hand. "But Leaf…"

"Ah! Mr. Angebot!" a voice called out from behind them. The two of them turned around to find themselves face to face with an old plow horse hitched up to a cart.

Lefer shaded his eyes with his hand. "Hello, Gunther," he said as he looked up at the driver. "How are things?"

"Oh fine, just fine, thanks to you! I'm not sure what we would've done if Martha never gave birth. We're just glad you were there to help."

"Well, it was her first time. How is baby Arthur anyway?"

"Doing very well-oh, look at me, blathering away. You're going to the market, right?"

Jessie nodded. "Yup. See?" She held up the basket.

Gunther laughed. "Yeah, I do. How about old Dalila and I give you a ride there? It'll save you some walking."

Lefer smiled. "We would appreciate it."

"Hop up back then." He flicked the reins and Dalila stepped forward a little. Lefer helped Jessie up the step, then clambered up himself. With another flick, Gunther sent Dalila trotting down the lane.

As they traveled, people in the fields or on the road would yell out greetings and wave hello. Lefer would usually greet them by name and ask about their families. It was obvious he was well-liked by the people of the town.

When the wagon rolled to a stop outside of the cluster of houses known as the town square, both he and Jessie disembarked.

"Thanks a lot, Gunther! Take care, alright?" Jessie called out as she waved goodbye.

"See you!" he yelled back, waving at the two as Dalila trotted toward the road on the other side of the town. Turning back, he disappeared down the lane.

"Come along, Jessie. We'd better hurry if we're going to start tonight," Lefer said as he walked toward the train station.

She looked back at him. "Oh. Okay." Turning, she caught up with him. "So...," she began, looking up at him. "You're gonna do it tonight?"

He looked down into her face, then then smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yup. Tonight's the full moon, so it's the best time. After all, the sooner the better." Looking up, he knocked on the frame of the door leading to the post office section of the station. There were a few seconds of silence, then it opened, revealing an old man, mustache and hair snowy white under the navy cap that was part of his uniform.

He peered up at Lefer. "Ah, Mister Angebot. I suppose you're here to pick up this package that's taking up half of my floor"

"Indeed I am, Mister Tremain. Are your hands feeling any better?"

"A bit. Come in, then." The old man stepped back in, followed by Lefer and Jessie. She looked around as Lefer and Mister Tremain negotiated then went over to the wall of cubby holes filled with mail waiting to be picked up. Packages sat on another wall, carefully placed on sturdy wooden shelves.

Well, almost all of them.

The package Mister Tremain had been talking about sat directly underneath all the others, on the floor. It was very large, wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. The address on it corresponded with the chemistry store that Lefer bought his materials from.

"I have to say, though, this is the greatest amount of chemicals that you've ordered in my time here," Mister Tremain said. "Are you planning something big?"

Lefer smiled as he passed a packet of papers to Jessie for her to put in her basket then moved to stand in front of the package. "In a manner of speaking," he replied, bending down.

"Ah, wait, I can get someone to get that-," Mister Tremain said, starting for the door.

"There's no need, but thank you anyway." He lifted the package with apparent ease, resting it on his shoulder. Smiling, he nodded at the staring Mister Tremain. "Have a nice day, alright? And please make sure you take care of your arthritis." Ducking a little so the top of the package wouldn't hit the door frame, he walked out.

Mister Tremain looked after the white-haired man. "That thing took two porters to get in here…," he muttered to himself. Turning to Jessie, he looked at her solemnly. "Miss Angebot, please make sure he doesn't do anything rash. I have no idea about what your brother is planning, but I have a bad feeling about it. Will you promise to try your best to keep him from doing anything he shouldn't?"

Jessie nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die, Mister Tremain. I'll do everything I can."

The old man inclined his head in a nod to her. "My thanks."

"Jessie! Come along!"

"Coming, Leaf!" she called back, running out the door. Mister Tremain watched the two of them leave, the tall brother with his long white hair and ice-blue eyes and the sister with her black hair and dark chocolate eyes. Sighing, he stepped back into his office and closed the door.

Later that night, the two of them were inside the shed that Lefer had his lab in. It was a moderate size, the slate floor clean, and the whole place with an aura of warmth, accentuated by the burning candles.

Two large, shallow dishes were set in the middle of the floor; Lefer sat next to them and cut the twine on the package with a pocketknife. Inside was a box, which was filled with small cartons. He began removing them from the packaging material, reading the label, and tipping the contents into the dishes.

"Jessie," he said as he worked.

She started guiltily, half wondering how he'd known she was there, since his back was turned to the door. "Yes, Leaf?"

"Did you set up the wards?"

"Yup."

"Good. Do you see that box beside the candles?"

She went over to the old silver candelabra. "Yes."

"Open it up."

She did so and the candlelight fell upon an old article of jewelry, a heavy, silver chain with large links. A single charm was suspended from a link: a large, three-point crown. Looking at it, she felt a tug of recognition, even though she was sure she'd never seen the object before.

"It's pretty." She took it out and held it up. "But really old."

"Put it on."

She looked at her brother in surprise. "What? Right now? But Leaf…"

"I said put it on."

She winced at his harsh tone, but unfastened the clasp, putting the chain around her slender neck. It settled on her collarbones with a familiar weight. Glancing up, she met her brother's gaze. The look was sad and full of apology. He turned back to the boxes.

"I want you to stay this time," he said. Standing up, he gathered all the paper and twine up, leaving the two dishes as they were. Leaving the mess next to a desk overflowing with books and paper, he walked over to Jessie and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. She looked up into his smile.

"Okay. I'll stay," she said.

"Thank you. Do you remember everything I've taught you?"

She nodded.

"Then close the door and stay next to it. Don't bother anything until I step into the ring, alright?"

Staring up at him, she said, "I trust you, my friend."

The weight of that trust showing clearly on his face, he gave her a hug. Letting go, he turned toward the two dishes, each containing the elements needed to create a human being. Behind him, he heard the click of the door closing. The clouds that had covered the moon until now drew back, bathing the room in silver, accentuating the candlelight.

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the knife he'd used before to open the package. Clasping the handle in his teeth, he rolled up his sleeves, letting the moonlight fall on the scar on each arm, a line that went from the base of his palm to the inside of his elbow.

And with a single stroke, he drew another line with the knife, right next to the one already there.

Working quickly, he did the same to the other arm, hardly flinching at the pain, and dropped the knife. As Jessie and the moon looked on, he knelt and placed his hands on the slate floor, the blood welling up and falling on the cold black surface. With a thought, he sent it flowing across the ground.

As the fluid moved across the stone, it spread in a particular pattern until it met at the other side of the room, completing the circle. The instant it finished, the candles went out and the moonlight dimmed until the only light in the room was coming from the circle itself, each line of blood glowing with a silvery-blue light. The transmutation circle was completely revealed as three rings laid inside each other, each with runes inside, framed by an eight-point northern star, similar to a compass rose.

With a steadying breath, Lefer started the transmutation, the circle flaring into brilliant sliver light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

just a couple of notes: Lefer is pronounced LEAF-er, which is why Jessie calls him Leaf. Yesh, I know it looks like LEF-er, but it's really the other way around...


End file.
